cauchemar ou rêve ?
by nexus14
Summary: Harry fait toujours le même cauchemar depuis le début de l'été et l'affrontement final contre Volde.... semble proche, mais Harry a sa propre vie. [c'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévère ]
1. Chapter 1

Il était trois heures du matin et Harry se leva encore une fois en sursaut. Ces cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux... Comme à chaque fois il se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il venait de "rêver". Il se trouvait à Londres, se baladait dans la rue, cherchant autour de lui une ombre qui le guettait. A gauche, à droite, derrière lui, il pouvait être n'importe où. Et il finit par le voir, de l'autre côté d'une avenue, avec une longue cape noire virevoltant au vent, une capuche cachant son visage. La silhouette enleva enfin son habit et Harry put voir un visage squelettique, livide, avec des yeux noyés de haine.

-Le moment est venu Harry, montre moi que tu es capable de faire mieux que lors de notre dernier duel...

Harry était transi de peur mais la colère commençait à monter en lui et allait finir par prendre le dessus.

-Et cette fois-ci, ne t'enfuis pas lâchement devant moi, affronte moi comme un homme, à moins que tu...

Harry venait d'envoyer un stufefix à Voldemort. Ce dernier n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le dévier mais on pouvait deviner la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Je vois que tu t'es amélioré, mais crois-tu que cela sera suffisant pour me résister ? _Endoloris !_

La douleur commençait à envahir le corps du brun, une douleur insupportable. Ca commençait à la tête puis tout son corps se rétracta agité de convulsions sous l'effet de cette torture. Il mourrait d'envie de supplier le Lord noir de le tuer mais il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses : il était le seul capable de le vaincre, il devait lui tenir face.

-_Avada keda..._

Et à chaque fois il se réveillait à ce moment là. Ce soir son corps était particulièrement

tremblant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve. Il en avait assez de passer ses nuits à faire ce même cauchemar, mais après tout, était-ce vraiment un simple cauchemar ou était-ce une sorte de vision ? A moins que Voldemort essaye une fois de plus de contrôler ses rêves. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il regarda à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il voyait le ciel noir et vit apparaître une étoile filante

« C'est le moment de faire un vœux... Je sais très bien lequel j'ai envie de faire, mais si Voldemort pouvait disparaître seulement grâce à une étoile filante ça se saurait... ». Il regarda sa chambre, il était dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain qui lui appartenait désormais.

----------

Il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans l'été la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Il avait été profondément marqué par ce qu'il y avait vu. Une habitation qui devait être autrefois si vivante, pleine de bonheur, n'était aujourd'hui qu'une ruine désaffectée que personne n'avait voulu acheter après les évènements qui s'y étaient passés.

Harry eût alors l'envie de partir de cet endroit pour ne plus y revenir. Sa destination était simple à trouver : il était hors de question qu'il retourne à Privet Drive, il y avait passé le début de l'été après la mort de Dumbledore, mais il avait vite quitté les lieux devant ce que sa famille lui faisaient subir. Il n'avait plus personne, plus de liens, plus d'attaches, il avait alors décidé d'aller « chez lui » au 12 square Grimmaurd. Bizarrement il y avait trouvé Hermione qui l'attendait.

-Oh Harry, je suppose que ça a dû être dur pour toi d'aller là-bas, j'ai décidé de venir te voir et je me suis dit que le seul endroit où tu pouvais aller n'était qu'ici. Est-ce que tu préfères que je parte ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire triste qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à analyser. Hermione avait toujours su le comprendre mieux que personne. Elle était, avec Ron, la seule qui lui restait.

-C'était bien ce que je pensais. J'ai dit à mes parents que je ne savais pas si je rentrais ou pas. Tout dépend de toi, je suis prête à rester avec toi pendant l'été pour ne pas te laisser seul, Ron devrait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux, le temps de calmer les ardeurs meurtrières de sa mère...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait pouvoir passer un été entier avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

-...Merci...

Hermione le prit dans ses bras, cette étreinte lui fit du bien, il sentait qu'il avait des amis hors du commun, il pourrait leur demander n'importe quoi.

----------

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était 4 heures du matin et que depuis une heure il repensait à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis 2 mois. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre un verre dans la cuisine. Il descendit les escaliers et cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effet de voir cette grande maison sans activité, l'ordre avait quitté les lieux définitivement depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la demeure était maintenant remplie en tout et pour tout de Hermione, Ron et lui. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul debout.

-Hey Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-Comme chaque nuit Ron, je ne le supporte plus, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir normalement depuis...

-Depuis au moins 1 mois ! Harry il faut absolument faire quelque chose, ces rêves ne sont pas là pour rien !

-Oui mais à qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? McGonagall a déjà assez de problème avec l'ordre à diriger, Poudlard à remettre sur pied...

-...Essaye déjà de te rendormir on en reparlera demain matin.

-Si tu le dis...

Et effectivement la fatigue finit par les appeler et ils se rendormirent chacun dans leur chambre, Harry attendait son nouveau cauchemar qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ou peut-être aurait-il une demi nuit de répit...

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et vit que le soleil était déjà assez haut, il devait être 11 heures passées. il avait malgré tout réussi à dormir. Il s'étira doucement dans son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit de l'autre côté

-Harry n'ouvre SURTOUT pas la porte, je me change

-C'est dingue Hermione, pourquoi tu t'obstines à prendre cette salle de bain alors qu'il y en a 4 dans la maison ?

-Une fille a quand même le droit de se préparer dans la salle de bain de son choix, non ?

Harry eu un léger rire et se dirigea vers l'autre salle de bain où il prit une douche pour enlever la sueur accumulée pendant la nuit à cause de son cauchemar. Il s'habilla et partit ensuite vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon bol de café pour lui remettre les idées en place. Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre suivie de près par Ron.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle de tes cauchemars, ça ne peut plus durer ! s'exclama Hermione

-Mouais... T'as une solution ?

-A vrai dire on en a parlé avec Ron ce matin avant ton réveil. La seule personne assez influente et fidèle à Dumbledore à part McGonagall...

-Qui ?

-Et bien on a pensé... Ca va te paraître étrange mais on a trouvé que ça... A vrai dire... Madame Maxime...

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je vais partir en France, parler à une géante hautaine qui m'a pris pour un tricheur, de cauchemars peut-être sans importance ?

-T'as une autre idée ? C'est vrai que ça paraît bizarre, mais c'est une sorcière très puissante

et elle n'a pas hésité à partir en mission pour aider Dumbledore.

-Peut-être, c'est vrai... C'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout... Mais comment on va faire pour aller jusqu'en France en sachant que seule Hermione sait transplaner convenablement ?

-Fleur, tu te souviens de son mariage avec mon frère ? C'est dans 3 jours je te rappelles... Elle a invité son ancienne directrice.

-Bon et ben... On verra à ce moment là.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche mis à part Ron qui perdit le contrôle de son balai pendant un match contre Harry et qui finit sa course en plein dans un sapin aux aiguilles acérées.

-Ohhhhh Ron tu n'es pas mort, arrête donc de gémir comme avec tes yeux de chien battu ! s'exclama Hermione le soir venu.

-Tu ne souffres pas, toi ! Tu sais ce que c'est de sentir des dizaines d'aiguilles dans tout ton corps ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, de toute façon je suis sûr que ma main est trop endommagée pour pouvoir rejouer un jour au Quidditch, c'est trop grave...

-Oh Ron tu es désespérant... Arrête de bouger il faut que je désinfecte quelques plaies !

Harry qui était toujours mort de rire en voyant les dizaines de pansements éparpillés sur le visage de Ron n'intervint pas dans la conversation de ses deux amis et finit par aller se coucher. Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors seuls...


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou bon alors réponse aux reviews : **

**#Elfa04 : alors on va faire par tirets lol : **

**- Qui te dis que Hermione était en train de se pomponner ?**

**-Les français ça va venir et je pense qu'il va y avoir des surprises...(non je n'en dis pas plus)**

**-Ron et bien disons que ce n'est pas mon perso préféré mais je ne pensais quand même pas que je le martyrisais... lol (désolé pour le sapin mais bon fallait bien trouver un évènement déclencheur pour ce chapitre)**

**-Et c'est super sympa de me dire que c'est bien et tu vois je me mets au 2e chapitre alors que je viens de poster le 1er (non pas de vacances... ça veut dire quoi d'abord ?)(ps : ettttt non tu ne pourras malheureusement pas me choper dans les couloirs car je mets les bouchées doubles...) (mise à jour : en fait j'ai mis super longtemps lol... Mais j'ai commencé juste après avoir fini le dernier)**

**#Milune : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a donné envie de continuer l'histoire, parce que Elfa04 me disait souvent "continue" mais bon j'avais pas très envie et puis il faut dire que le bac blanc est passé donc je peut m'y remettre sans avoir mauvaise conscience...! (comment sale excuse !)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapitre 2 :

Ron commença à prendre la parole :

-Tu sais Hermione, je... Merci de me soigner...

Son teint devint soudain rouge vif et Hermione le regarda fixement.

-De rien, tu as fait beaucoup de cinéma pour pas grand chose... Mais ça a quand même dû faire très mal.

Elle lui prit alors la main et il devint encore plus rouge.

-Je... je... il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Hermione rayonna.

-Quoi ? dit-elle pleine d'espoir

-Je voulais te dire que...

-Oui ?

-Que... que je tiens énormément à toi et que tu es une amie comme j'en ai jamais vu.

-Et...?

-Et...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, il se leva et commença à partir quand Hermione versa une larme et lui cria :

-Mais quand vas-tu enfin te décider à me le dire ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Décide-toi, je pensais que depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore tu allais vite te dévoiler mais non, j'attends, je passe mes journées avec toi depuis 2 mois maintenant mais tu ne m'as toujours rien dit ! Pourtant... Pourtant... Je t'aime...

Ron restait béat devant ce que venait de lui déclarer celle qu'il aimait. Mais, sûrement poussé par son cœur, il s'avança vers Hermione et la pris dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Hermione essuya sa dernière larme en souriant devant le visage de Ron. Elle regarda encore et encore ses yeux, elle voulait les voir plus près, encore plus près... Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme si l'attente si longue qui les séparait n'avait jamais existé. Ils étaient enfin réunis et rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer. Ils restèrent longtemps dans le salon à se fixer, s'embrasser, s'admirer. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu tellement de temps et tellement de bonheur ! Tant de temps passé à se chercher, parfois se détester, toujours s'aimer. Ils ne voulaient pas partir de ce canapé où ils étaient allongés, tellement heureux. Ils finirent par se laisser submerger par le sommeil et s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le lendemain Harry se rendit compte que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Il attendait cela depuis pas mal de temps et ils avaient enfin fini par se déclarer leur flamme. Il en était plutôt content, de voir ses amis aussi rayonnant et heureux lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait lui même heureux, mais au fond de lui, ses cauchemars restaient encrés et il n'arrivait pas à penser totalement à autre chose. Mais dans deux jours tout allait peut-être s'arranger...

------------

Le surlendemain, le trio se préparait pour aller au mariage quand Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent par la cheminée suivis de Ginny, les jumeaux et Charlie.

-Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Ron m'a parlé de tes rêves, tu es sûr que ça va ? Oh, et ce mariage qui arrive... Mais tu n'es pas encore près ! Vas vite te coiffer on t'attend ici, et Ron, et Hermione, où sont -ils ? Mais je bavarde je bavarde et tu n'es toujours pas monté t'habiller, allez vas-y vite !

Harry remonta l'escalier en direction de la salle de bain en prononçant d'un ton amusé :

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

La présence de la famille de Ron rendait la maison plus vivante que ces deux derniers mois. Les jumeaux préparaient les inévitables gags qu'ils allaient faire pendant le mariage, Ginny était dans la salle de bain avec Hermione qui l'aidait à ajuster sa robe beige et sa coiffure en queue de cheval. Charlie discutait avec son père dans le salon et Mrs Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de coiffer Harry pendant que Ron s'esclaffait en voyant les résultats infructueux.

La présence de Ginny gênait le seul brun de la maison, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de l'année à Poudlard et leurs rapports étaient encore... ambigus. Il pris la décision de lui parler seul à seul pendant cette journée, mais pas ce matin, il ne voulait pas gâcher la cérémonie par une dispute.

Au bout d'une bonne matinée de préparation tout le monde prit la direction de la cheminée pour se rendre a l'adresse indiquée quand Mr Weasley émit un grand rire et ajouta :

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va partir au mariage par la cheminée alors que vous avez passé une demi journée à vous habiller !

Après cette intéressante remarque il ouvrit la porte et tout le monde put voir le magicobus âpreté pour partir :

-J'ai pensé à réservé nos places dans le magicobus, on sera là-bas dans quelques minutes.

Toute la tribu monta à bord et partit en direction du lieu de la cérémonie : Shrewsbury, une ville près du pays de Galle. Pendant le voyage, le père de famille en profita pour leur raconter le programme qui s 'annonçait :

-Les parents de Fleur ont tenu à faire un mariage en grandes pompes, ils ont pu réserver l'abbaye de la ville et jeter un sortilège Repousse-Moldu ! Du jamais vu pour un mariage ! Mais attendez, je crois qu'on est arrivés...

Effectivement, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'abbaye en question : une grande chapelle gothique se tenait devant eux. A côté de celle-ci, on pouvait voir un magnifique cloître où trônaient de gigantesques statues de fleurs et de fruits. Des elfes de maison s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour terminer les derniers préparatifs : la décoration était finie, ils s'occupaient à servir les premiers convives et finir la gigantesque pièce montée.

-C'est pas un peu chargé ? demanda doucement Harry en posant son regard sur d'énormes guirlandes de houx suspendues sur les alcôves.

-Fleur doit adorer ! s'exclama Hermione avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix. Tiens quand on parle du loup...

Fleur s'avançait avec élégance et distinction, le regard plein de joie, elle avait déjà sa robe blanche : un magnifique décolleté laissait apparaître un collier de saphirs d'une valeur certainement inestimable. Sa robe était en soie blanche, légère et fluide, elle laissait ses épaules nues. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué retenu par un collier de perles. Elle avait l'air ravie et manifestement très heureuse de voir sa belle famille arriver.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant frénétiquement toute la famille. Oh, Arry tu es venu toi aussi ! Quel bonheur mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie. Eh toi là bas, remonte tout de suite cette guirlande, c'est insensé vraiment ! Bill se prépare, il faut vite que je remonte dans ma loge, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voit dans ma robe avant la cérémonie ! A toute à l'heure, tiens je vois mes parents qui arrivent avec Gabrielle, allez leur dire deux mots si vous voulez.

Et elle partit en les laissant face à sa famille. Il s'agissait d'un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année, le père était apparemment quelqu'un de riche et important à en juger par sa tenue : une robe en satin noir avec un cravate bouffante, un monocle accroché à sa poche de pantalon. La mère devait avoir le même âge mais était le portrait de Fleur, aucune ride, aucun signe de vieillesse, on pouvait lui donner une trentaine d'année. Gabrielle quant à elle était joyeuse et son visage s'illumina quand elle croisa Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir si tu savais !

-Chérie, laisse Harry tranquille. La voix de sa mère avait un son presque envoûtant. Bonjour je me présente, Mme Delacour mais appelez moi Catherine, après tout on est en famille non ? Voici mon mari Philipe. Nous sommes vraiment enchantés de faire votre connaissance.

Les deux familles continuèrent d'épiloguer sur le mariage quand un immense carrosse bleu pastel atterrit dans la cour de l'abbaye. Mme Maxime en sortit, elle portait la même robe en soie de couleur lavande qu'au bal de Noël. Harry s'avança vers elle décidé à lui demander quoi faire à propos de ses rêves.

-Euh madame ? Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez ?

-Meu tu ne sereu pas Arry par haseur ? Queul pleusir de te revoir mon cheur enfant ! Que veux tu me demandeu ?

Harry était décidément mal à l'aise devant une femme aussi impressionnante. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il finit par se lancer.

-Et bien, ce n'est peut-être rien d'important, mais depuis pas mal de temps... Je fais un rêve étrange, enfin, c'est plutôt un cauchemar... Et c'est toujours le même, chaque nuit. Je combat Voldemort et...

Le visage de Madame Maxime s'assombrit tout d'un coup, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours, Harry s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua qu'elle lui fit un signe, elle voulait qu'il se taise. Elle posa un regard sévère sur lui avant de lui murmurer comme si quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment les surprendre :

-Mon garçon, veneu me voir apreu la ceureumeumie, je pense qu'une discussion à l'abri des oreuilles indiscreutes s'impeuse.

Et une seconde plus tard, il la vit partir vers Fleur d'un air jovial en lui souhaitant en français tout le bonheur possible dans son couple et sa future famille. Harry resta là, planté, ne sachant pas si la demi géante le prenait pour un demeuré qui fatigue tout le monde ou si elle avait pris son discours au sérieux. Il retourna donc vers la famille Weasley qui commençait à se réunir dans l'abbaye : la cérémonie allait commencer. Quand Harry entra, il vit un faux ciel à la place du plafond, exactement comme dans la grande salle de Poudlard. C'était la nuit et des étoiles tombaient du ciel en petites lucioles sur les convives. Des arcades de roses blanches et rouges étaient disposées dans le passage central entre les bancs et le sol était constellé des petites lucioles qui étaient déjà tombées. Il vint se placer dans le premiers rangs, entre Ron et Hermione et attendit la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes Fleur entra avec sa magnifique robe et un voile qui traînait derrière elle. Ginny, demoiselle d'honneur tenait la traîne avec élégance. La musique commença et Fleur s'avança d'un pas solennel. Bill attendait sa future femme devant l'autel, il n'avait presque plus de cicatrices et n'avait, miraculeusement, eu aucune séquelle après le drame qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Les petites lucioles furent alors remplacées par des étoiles filantes qui zigzaguaient entre les invités pour finir leur course sous les pieds de Fleur pour former un nuage étincelant qui la porta ainsi que Ginny jusqu'à l'autel. Elle finit aux côtés de son amant et la cérémonie commença.

-Fleur Delacour, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Bill Weasley ici présent, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- OUI !

-Bill Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Delacour ici présente ?

- Oui.

-Je vous déclare, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés mari et femme.

C'est alors qu'au lieu de se passer les alliances comme dans les mariages moldus, Bill et Fleur posèrent leur mains les unes sur les autres et que les témoins (Madame Maxime pour Fleur et un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas pour Bill) sortirent leurs baguettes et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- AMORIA INCANTATEM !

Des deux baguettes jaillirent deux flots de lumières vers les mains des époux. Ces flots se réunirent et formèrent une boule lumineuse qui grossit et finit par éclater en formant une sorte d'explosion de lumière de telle sorte que toutes l'assistance dut baisser les yeux. Quand l'intensité de lumière fut calmée on vit un anneau lumineux sur l'annulaire de chacun des mariés. Il commencèrent à s'embrasser quand les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et que des jets de lumière verte jaillirent en tous sens.

-Des mangemorts ! s'écria Ron en posant son regard sur les silhouettes masquées.

Des cris résonnèrent dans les bancs et tout le monde chercha une issue possible. D'autres cherchèrent à combattre les mangemorts, Fleur se jeta sur l'un des sbires en lançant « Vous ne gâcherez pas moooonnnn mariiaaaaaaageee ! » elle stupefixa deux mangemorts et se mit à l'abri à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry allait commencer à combattre quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier sa propriétaire vu la taille des doigts se fermant sur sa clavicule.

-Arry, vient aveuc moi, ils sont venus pour toi et tous les membres de l'eurdre présents il feut que tu me suive pour te meuttre à l'abri.

-Je ne les laisserai pas tuer mes amis sans réagir, je reste ici vous ne m'en empecherai...

Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair rouge sortir de la baguette de la directrice et tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Harry se réveilla il se trouvait dans une grande pièce dorée avec des couleurs pastelles. Il vit devant lui la demi-géante qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Mon garçon, je tieu à veu dire queu veutre reuaction de teute à l'heure eutait teut à feut heuneurable meus il va falloir apprendre à reuspeucter ce que je veus dis !

-Vous me retenez ici ! Je veux voir mes amis ! Où est Ron ? Où est Hermione ? Où est tout le monde !

-Ne veus eunervez pas jeune homme ! veus amis vont biens, ils sont meume dans la chambre d'à coté, meus il va falloir que je veus dise que teut le monde n'a pas eu ceutte chance ! Nous comptons plusieurs deucès (la directrice retient une larme qui tombe d'un de ses yeux de son gros doigt) et... Gabrielle... elle est... meurte.

La demi géante avait visiblement du mal à contenir sa détresse, apparemment elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Harry la connaissait peu mais il n'imaginait pas dans quel état pouvait se trouver sa sœur ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils s'en prennent à des enfants, aussi jeunes ! Un jour il la vengerait, ainsi que toutes leurs autres victimes ! Ils sortis finalement de sa chambre pour constater que Hermione, Fleur et la famille Weasley se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Fleur était dans un état proche de la dépression : ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle fixait Harry mais ne le regardait pas. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Madame Maxime sortit à son tour de la chambre de Harry et alla prendre la demi vélane dans ses bras immenses. C'était une scène atroce, la tension était palpable et les larmes coulaient sur chaque joue. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota :

-L'enterrement aura lieu cet après-midi, mais Madame Maxime ne peut rester plus longtemps, elle a décidé de t'emmener avec elle. Tu vas habiter avec elle jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire en France, le 3 septembre, Ron et moi iront aussi passer notre dernière année à Beauxbatons, on te rejoindra le jour ne la rentrée. Et, prend ceci.

Elle lui tendit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit deux formules.

-Place ta baguette sur une de tes oreilles et prononce la première formule, tu comprendra parfaitement le français, place ta baguette devant ta bouche et prononce la deuxième : tu le parlera sans difficulté.

Décidément, Hermione avait toujours réponse à tout. Mais l'idée de passer les 2 semaines de vacances qui lui restaient en compagnie de Madame Maxime ne l'enthousiasmait guère... Hermione finit par s'en aller, tout de suite remplacée par la directrice française.

-Meu garçon, il eut temps deu peurtir, je suppeuse que veutre amie veus a deujà tout raconteu, aleurs ne peurdons pas de temps. Je veus euxpliquerai en reute.

Et tout le monde sortit du carrosse sauf eux-deux. Le cocher fit avancer les cheveux qui finirent par prendre leur envol. HArry en profita pour prononcer les deux formules et constata que cela marcha très bien car il demanda à Madame Maxime de parler en français et elle s'étonna :

- Vous parlez français maintenant ? Bref, je voulais vous dire que d'ici la rentrée scolaire, je vais vous garder avec moi, j'habite à l'académie qui se trouve sur les bords de la Loire. D'ici la rentrée (elle lui tendit un papier) vous aurez à acheter vos fournitures, vous pourrez tout acheter au centre saint Martin, à Paris. Je vous expliquerai comment vous y rendre. En ce qui concerne l'académie de Beauxbatons, vous verrez sur place comment elle fonctionne.

Elle prit soudain un air grave.

-Mon enfant, il se peut que je me trompe, mais il est clair que vos rêves si récurrents ne sont pas là par hasard. Soit Lord Voldemort vous les met dans la tête chaque nuit, soit il s'agit de rêves prémonitoires : c'est à nous de découvrir exactement à quoi nous avons affaire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, je veillerai sur toi.

Madame Maxime avait pris un ton maternel que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. C'était en fait une femme très gentille et déterminée. Le fait de l'entendre parler français lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait en fait une jolie voix quand elle parlait dans sa langue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense château qui ressemblait au Louvre. Ils entrèrent par le portail décoré en fer forgé et longèrent le chemin qui était divisé en deux, séparé par une rangée de buissons et de fontaines. Comme dans le Louvre, deux ailes entouraient le chemin de tout son long jusqu'au centre du château. Devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée du centre se trouvaient quatre statues immenses. Un homme âgé et barbu tenait un parchemin. Une femme tenait une épée. Un homme qui avait l'air d'un cardinal tenait un sceptre et enfin un dernier homme tenait une plume.

-Il s'agit de quatre personnages illustres dans la sorcelleries française qui ont influencé le monde moldu. Ils représentent les quatre départements de l'académie : Léonard de Vinci, Jeanne d'Arc, le cardinal de Richelieu et Voltaire. Tu seras affecté à l'un de ces départements, bien que, selon mon expérience, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois nommé à Jeanne d'Arc... Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Viens avec moi pour en savoir plus.

Ils passèrent les escaliers et se trouvèrent devant une immense porte de verre qui s'ouvrit d'elle même quand ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall du château : des fresques ornaient chaque mur, les plafond étaient peint avec des scènes d'angelots, des lustres énormes pendaient et les parquets étaient cirés et brillants. Elle m'entraîna vers la salle commune où, au lieu des 4 grandes tables de Poudlard, se trouvaient des quantités de petites tables de 6 personnes éparpillées dans la salle : mais ce n'étaient pas n'importes quelles tables : Il y avait des miroir sur toutes les surfaces : les plans des tables, les murs, le plafond, le sol, de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression de se trouver dans une pièces qui s'étendait à l'infini. Une impressions bien étrange, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les murs, il arrivait par contre à discerner le plafond car il voyait le reflet des tables bien au dessus de lui. Au fond se trouvait une alcôve dans laquelle mangeaient les professeurs.

-Pendant l'hiver, les miroirs sont remplacés par de la glace. Tu verras c'est très joli, et on se perd un peu moins... Bien dans la salle des professeurs se trouve une relique ancienne : la calice de cristal. Il s'agit d'un objet unique qui permet de te répartir dans un département.

Elle prit dans sa main la calice et versa de l'eau. Cette dernière prit une teinte rosée.

-Bois, n'ai pas peur, ça a un goût sucré.

Et Harry but le contenu du calice. Il senti une sensation de bien être dans son corps qui l'envahit, puis comme une explosion et il s'exclama

« Jeanne d'Arc »

Harry avait la sensation d'être complètement ridicule... Il venait de crié Jeanne d'Arc dans toute la pièce !

-Très bien je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Tu vas donc installer tes affaire directement dans l'aile Jeanne d'Arc, Mais il faut que je t'explique un peu comment se compose le château. Nous sommes au centre, le bâtiment forme une sorte de « T » deux ailes partent sur les côtés est et ouest, et deux ailes partent vers le sud. Nous sommes actuellement au croisement de ses ailes. L'aile Jeanne d'Arc va vers l'Ouest, l'aile Richelieu vers l'Est. L'aile Voltaire vers le Sud côté Jeanne d'Arc et l'aile De Vinci vers le Sud côté Richelieu. Le passage par lequel nous sommes passé se trouve entre les ailes De Vinci et Voltaire. Tu vas te repérer à peu près ?

Finalement son cri était passé pour normal, Il se faisait un plan assez précis dans sa tête. Il devait aller à l'Ouest pour trouver son département, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment... Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et remarqua le papier qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, il le déplia et lu

_Cher Monsieur Potter, nous avons l'honneur de vous accueillir à l'Académie de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons, Ci joint la liste de vos fournitures scolaires._

_Bien à vous, la directrice adjointe, Mme Weasley_

Mme Wealsey ? Harry ne comprit pas. Comment Mme Weasley pouvait être devenue professeur, voire même directrice adjointe à Beauxbatons, c'était impossible ! Quand tout à coup il se rappela quelque chose...

-Euh... Mme Maxime, la directrice adjointe... c'est Fleur ?

Un sourire parcouru le visage de la demi géante.

-Je vois que tu t'es fait au changement de nom... Oui c'est la directrice adjointe, elle a abandonné son poste en Angleterre pour nous rejoindre à Beauxbatons à partir de cette rentrée scolaire, elle sera ton professeur d'art magique...


End file.
